The Kingdom Come
by thatgirlxash
Summary: *Repost* Summary: The last time she saw him was the night they were supposed to get married. And now he is returning to Ring of Honor and wants to make it right. Problem is she had already started to move on and move on with not only his Kingdom stablemate but the returning Matt Sydal.
1. Chapter 1

_The Kingdom Come _

_Summary: The last time she saw him was the night they were supposed to get married. And now he is returning to Ring of Honor and wants to make it right. Problem is she had already started to move on and move on with not only his Kingdom stablemate but the returning Matt Sydal._

_Chapter 1: The End_

Wedding days are suppose to be joyous events filled with love and happiness or they could be filled with heartbreak and devastation. And that was the case of Jacquelyn Bennett.

"You look beautiful Jac." Maria Kanellis said finishing the last few buttons on the back of Jackie's wedding dress.

"Thanks Ria." She said softly running her fingertips over the delicate beading.

Over the past few weeks she hadn't felt like a bride, but right then standing in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, she felt like it. Maria smiled at her over her shoulder before she moved to pick up the veil.

There was a knock on the door followed by Jackie's older brother Michael sticking his head into the room. "Hey pretty. Got a minute?" He asked. "For you Mike always." Jackie smiled as Maria pinned her veil beneath her strawberry blonde hair.

Mike gave Maria a sad smile before he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed. Mike shook his head, he knew that his sister was going to need both of them after he broke the news.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Jackie asked turning to look at him, "you aren't going to talk me out of marrying Adam are you?"

Over the last few months her older brother had tried to talk her out of getting married, claiming that she was too young to get married. She had laughed at him and brushed it off. She knew that she wanted this and that she was ready to start another chapter of her life. She knew that she loved Adam and he loved her and that's all that mattered.

"No." He said pulling at the knot of his tie.

Jackie turned to him fully her hands going to her hips as she stared at him. "Mike, tell me what's wrong?"

"Jacks." He started loosening his tie fully followed by the top button of his dress shirt.

"You are scaring me, tell me what's going on." She demanded as Maria went over to her and squeezed her body to her.

"There's not going to be a wedding." He said softly, "He left."

"That's not funny Mike." Maria scowled supporting her future sister's weight as her knees to buckle.

"It's true." He said pulling a crumpled letter from inside of his jacket pocket. Jackie shook her head disbelief. "No, no." She said shaking her head as she sank to her knees, Maria following her.

"I'm so sorry Jacks." Mike said going over to the two girls and kneeling in front of them. "Do you want to read the letter?"

She shook her head as she leaned forward her forehead touching her satin covered knees, sobs racking her body. "Shh." Maria soothed rubbing her back trying to comfort her. She looked at her fiancé at a lost, she didn't know what to do. She never had to comfort Jackie before, she was always carefree and loving, she had never seen her cry.

"I need to go downstairs and cancel the wedding stuff." She said a few minutes later her voice still thick with tears.

"Dad is taking care of it." He said watching as she reached up and pulled the veil off roughly. He had volunteered to come up and break the news to her. "Calm down sweetie." Maria said as she moved her trembling hands out of the way. "Let me do this." Jackie nodded her head.

Mike kissed the top of her head before standing up and leaving the two alone. They needed to be her rock to get her through this and hopefully she could forget that she ever loved Adam Cole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enough

Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days and days melted into weeks but to Jackie Bennett she was still reliving the same moment over and over again in her head. The scrawled words from the letter that she had finally read in a moment of weakness played over and over again in her head. I'm sorry. I am not ready. I do love you.

"Yeah right." She muttered to herself as she pushed her pillow under her head. After the shock had worn off, she had pushed everyone out of her room and locked herself in there. Not coming out of the room for any reason or for anyone. No matter who knocked on the door or pleaded with her to let them in. She wouldn't. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. No one needed to see her sad and depressed.

Michael shook his head as he opened his bedroom window and climbed through it. Really enough was enough. It had been more than enough time for her to get over this. He shook his head as he walked to his sister's bedroom window.

"How many damn times have I told you to lock this damn window." He said pulling it open and climbing through it. Jackie opened her eyes and looked at him. "Leave me alone Mike." She said looking away from him. "I'm not going to leave you alone." He commented pulling the curtains open letting the bright sunlight shine through the room. "It's been three weeks, I am worried about you." He said going over to her bed and sitting on the edge of it, "Maria is worried, Matt is worried." Jackie laughed bitterly, "why does he care? He only likes you and Ria. He hates me because I was with Austin."

"Jacks don't say that." "It's true and you know it." She said rolling over facing away from him.

Mike shook his head and pulled the blankets and sheets off of her body. He had enough of this. She needed to snap out of this.

"Mike!" She groaned pulling her pillow over her head.

"No. Enough of this." He shouted grabbing the pillows and tossing them off the bed, "you are just hurting yourself by being like this."

Maria hearing the shouts climbed the stairs and stood in the doorway, Matt Taven the third member of their faction followed her standing behind her folding his arms.

"What's going on?" Maria asked. "Go turn on the shower Maria." The older Bennett sibling ordered as he reached over and grabbed his sister. "PUT ME DOWN! Michael!" She shouted beating on his shoulders. He didn't listen instead he kept walking into the adjacent bathroom. "PUT ME DOWN!" She repeated banging on his shoulders. He dumped her into the shower and looked at his future wife. "Don't let her out until she's cleaned."

Maria nodded her head and shut the door smiling slightly hearing the curses coming from Jackie's mouth.

She agreed with Michael, she needed to get back to normal, she was all for moping and being sad, she had done it for weeks after she and Punk broke up. But this was borderline insane. She needed to start moving on without Adam and be her own person. No matter how hard it was.

—

Jackie pushed her wet strawberry blonde hair away from her eyes and rested her head against the shower wall. She admitted she felt a little better but not much. Her heart still ached and burned in her chest like someone had set fire to it. She doubt anything hurt her this bad. She swallowed the lump that formed her in throat before she turned off the water.

"Here." Maria said handing her a fluffy towel. "Feel better?" "A little bit." She answered wrapping the towel around herself. The queen of the kingdom nodded her head stepping away from the sink once Jackie started brushing her teeth.

"I'm going to go back to work with you." She said once she rinsed her mouth out, "you and Mike are right, I need to start moving on, work will help."

Maria nodded her head placing her hands on her hips. "It still hurts but I need to go on about my life. The Kingdom needs its princess right?"

"Right." She smiled kissing the side of her head. She knew it was going to hurt seeing her and Mike planning their wedding but she also knew that she would power through it and be there for them just like they were for her.

"I will let you go get dress, Matt and Mike went to go food, you need to eat and pack for the road." She nodded her head and stepped out of the bathroom. Her eyes landed on the framed picture of her and Adam and she turned it upside down.

Mike was right enough was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Hey Jacks._

The youngest member of the Kingdom smoothed her hair back from the wind as she and Matt walked into the Ring of Honor arena, it was the first show that she was going to working since the almost wedding.

"Hey Jackie!" Veda Scott greeted seeing her. "Veda." She returned as Matt shook his head and started pulling her to the locker room.

"Matt, what the hell?"

"She's the biggest gossip here, I am trying to save you from yours and Mike's good name being smeared in the mud."

Jackie rolled her eyes, of course that's what it boiled down to with Matt being worried about things were going to affect Mike or Maria. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked ahead of him.

"Oh come on Jackie." Matt said quickening his pace to catch up to her. He had slowly gotten use to her mood swings.

"Don't come on Jackie me you jerk off." She said rounding on him her hand slapping against his muscular chest, "I told Mike I didn't need a babysitter, bet yet you decided to take it on yourself to bring me here. I don't care about my name or how it would have come out to Veda. She was there Matt, she _knows_ that he _left _me. Me talking to her wouldn't have changed that fact much."

A smirked pulled at Matt's lips as he shook his head.

"What's so funny?" She snapped folding her arms with a huff.

"You are going to be just fine." Matt said patting her shoulder before moving around her going into the Kingdom's locker room. She rolled her eyes and followed him. Of course she was going to be just fine.

Shaking her head she leaned against the wall, she needed a few minutes before she went into the locker room and had to act like her heart still wasn't on fire.

"Hey Jacks." Kyle O'Riley greeted as he and his tag team partner Bobby Fish made their way to her.

"Bobby, Kyle." She smiled. "You holding up okay sweetheart?" Kyle asked putting his arms around her giving a hug. "I'm okay Kyle.' He pulled back to look at her studying her closely.

He had gotten to know Jackie in the early months of her and Adam's relationship. Hell she had even attended his wedding.

"You aren't okay." He said squeezing her shoulders.

"Well of course she isn't." Bobby said smacking his shoulder, "he left her at the altar. It takes some time to get over."

Jackie flashed the older man a thankful smile, he got it. Everyone thought that it should be easy for her to bounce back and be just fine but it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"I know that." Kyle huffed giving his tag team partner a look that could kill.

"It wasn't doing me any good staying at home." Jackie said speaking up hoping to simmer the brewing argument up before it really got started, "besides if I didn't come back I wouldn't get to see your handsome faces." Kyle shook his head before press a kiss to her cheek and releasing her from his hold.

Bobby made a noise deep in his throat seeing Adam come into the back hallway. "Come on Jackie, why don't we go for a walk." He was trying to prevent from getting hurt more than she already was.

Her eyes followed his gaze and her heart leapt to her throat.

"No, Bobby I have to see him sooner or later." She reached her hand out and squeezed his hand, "I will see you two later." She said before moving out and around them and going into the locker room. The door swung shut behind her.

"Was that Jackie?" Adam asked coming up to Redragon.

"It was." Kyle answered slowly unsure if he should let him go in there after what happened between him and Jackie.

For his part Adam looked down guilty. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Jackie. But he gotten scared and took flight running from the best thing that has ever happened to him. He turned to Bobby who knew Jackie best, "how is she really?" Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "Mike and Maria wouldn't let us near her, flown blown protective mode. Maria has been vicious about it. Wouldn't let any of us near Jackie after it happened. I thought she was going to stab poor Roddy with a fork when he approached them."

Adam headed a heavy sigh before looking at the closed Kingdom locker room. He knew that he should face the music sooner or later and see the woman he almost married. And deal with the repercussions of breaking her heart. He took a deep breath and made steps to the locker room. Bobby and Kyle exchanged a look, they didn't pity the man at all.

Adam stepped into the dimmed locker room surprised about how quiet it was in there. His dark eyes found Jackie standing in the corner of the room. Her back to him as she dug through the bag in her front of her. He shook his head with a smile knowing she was probably looking for the small zip lock baggy of m&ms she always had stashed in there.

"Hey Jacks."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: No Excuse_

Jackie turned around and looked at him dropping her Kingdom shirt and plastic baggy full of M&M's, "Hey Jacks, is all you have to say after you walked out on _our wedding?" _ "Let me explain." He said holding his hands up. "Let you fucking explain? You did that enough in your letter. _I'm sorry, I'm not ready, I do love you." _She mimicked his voice, pain and anger filled her green eyes.

"I have no excuse for why I walked away." He said folding his arms, every ounce of his being calling for him to reach out and hold her and make all the pain he had caused her go away. But he couldn't, she wouldn't let him.

"Then don't sit here and give me that crap. I deserve at least that.' She said bending down and picking up her shirt and bag of candy.

"I will work with you on screen for the sake of work but other than I don't want to talk to you or see you at all." She stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind her. Matt who had been quiet the entire time decided to speak up then.

"You know you deserve that and whatever else happens to you in the next few weeks.' "I know." Matt nodded his head as he fixed his headband on his head,

"Why did you leave? Other than Maria and Mike, I have never seen a couple more in love than you two."

Adam licked his lips as he tightened his ponytail and looked at him. He didn't want to explain it not when he would just have to explain it again when Michael and Maria walked into the locker room. And he really didn't want to deal with the over protectiveness of Mike and Maria. But sooner or later he knew that he had too.

Jackie had went down to the ringside area and sat down in one of the folding chairs and buried her face into the soft material of her t-shirt. Seeing him brought back so much of the pain of him leaving her before the wedding and how she felt after it really sunk in that she was alone. A soft sob escaped her as she rocked back and forth gently .

"Hey are you alright?" Matt Sydal asked coming over to her, he was visiting the Ring of Honor roster while they were in Tampa and was concerned to hear the quiet sobs from the woman sitting by herself.

She nodded her head wiping her stray tears away. "Fine." she muttered.

"I don't really believe that. There shouldn't be any reason for a pretty girl to be crying especially alone." He said leaning against the railing and folding his arms across his chest.

"I have done this alot lately." She said motioned to her eyes, 'I try and not do it around my brother or Maria. They just get more upset about it."

"Why can't you do that around them?"

"I was suppose to get married last month but the guy I was suppose to marry left me before we could." Matt's eyebrows raised as he whistled lowly. "Damn." "You're telling me. I was a mess after it happened, I didn't get out of bed for almost two weeks and then Mike my older brother had enough threw my ass into the shower and I kind of snapped out of it. This is only my first show since it happened." She said. Matt nodded his head. "I am Matt Korklan by the way." "Jackie Bennett, sorry you had to hear that." "No it's fine." He said waving his hand, "Your brother is." "Michael Bennett and Maria is his future wife." He nodded his head as she continued talking mostly about the faction that been forming and how she got into wrestling.

"Hey there you are." Avery Parker greeted coming down the ramp way a while later, "We have been looking for you."

"Oh?" Jackie asked looking up from the odd yoga pose that Matt was in the middle of. She nodded her head, "Your brother is going blow a gasket. Adam in the locker room, you gone.'

"Well Mike will just have to get over it." She said standing up and stretching her arms above her head. Avery nodded her head, she figured she would say as much but she didn't tell Mike that.

The elder Bennett was close to freaking out and she didn't want to push him to that breaking point. "It was nice meeting you Matt." Jackie said taking a folded up receipt out of her jeans pocket and scribbled her number down on it. 'Text me sometime." She said putting it on his chest before walking up the walkway, Avery following her questioning her about what happened and if she was okay..

Matt's eyes followed her up the ramp way a smile forming on his face.

"You okay?" Maria asked looking at Jackie who quickly grabbed her change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom to change.

"I'll be fine. Adam and I talked then I took a walk talked someone and came back here.' She answered, "I promise Ria, I am okay. Its going to take me a while to fully get better." Maria nodded her head and kissed her forehead. "That's all we can hope for. I will let you get ready in peace." Jackie nodded her head smiling softly, for the first time since Adam left her she felt almost happy.

Maria looked up at Adam who was waiting right outside the door in hopes to talk to Jackie once again. "Don't Adam, just don't. I am not going to let you hurt her again. Just leave her alone, let her process and get over everything that is going on then come talk to her not before. Mike may need up killing you if you do."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Dime a dozen_

Jackie rolled her eyes listening to Matt Hardy give an infamous pep talk to Adam who nodded his head folding his arms.

"Your break up isn't going to affect the in ring stuff right?" He asked looking between the two.

"No it isn't. She is still going to work with us." Adam answered glancing sideways at his ex fiancée who leveled him with a glare.

"And she is standing right here. And no it won't be a problem Hardy." Jackie sneered at the older man.

"Jacks." Adam warned softly, squeezing her elbow. She pulled her arm out of his grip and folded her arms under her chest and stared stonily at Matt who shook his head.

He needed them to work together and her being stubborn like this was not going to cut it. She knew how much the title match meant to Adam and him.

He shook his head and tightened his ponytail, "Adam give us a minute." He said.

The Panama City Playboy nodded his head before walking down the hall to the entrance to the ring. Matt waited until Adam was out of sight before he went over to Jackie and towered over her.

"Listen here Jackie, I get that you are hurt with him leaving you at the altar but you aren't going to screw this up for him." He said, "I'm not going to allow it."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jackie asked squaring her shoulders and acting braver than she felt, "I know my role in all this, you don't need to remind me or do you have to threaten me like this. I am going to do my goddamn job regardless of what is going on between me and him."

Matt looked at her, his eyebrow raising. "I will do what I have to do make sure he comes out on top. Don't worry about that." She said turning on her heel and walking down the hallway. The oldest Hardy watched her walk away shaking his head, he didn't blame Adam for leaving her at all. They were far too young to be getting married and honestly he could do better than Jackie Bennett. Girls like her were a dime a dozen.

Seeing that Jackie was standing feet away from his protégé talking to Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish. He approached Adam and clapped his shoulder in his hand. "You did the right thing leaving her." He said lowly.

Adam tore his blue eyes away from Jackie to look at him. "She isn't good for her. Girls like her come and go. You need someone who is going to stick by your side and be with you. And Jackie won't do that. Once she sees something or someone that will give her what she wants. She is like Maria, and like most every other woman in the business. They want to get ahead and try and stay at the top of this business."

Adam glanced back at Jackie who was giggling wildly at something that Kyle had said, he looked at Matt not really convinced.

"Trust me Adam, I have had a lot of experience with this." He said glancing over at the laughing trio. He nodded his head slowly as Jackie came over to them and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Ready for this?" She asked softly as Matt wandered a few steps back. Adam nodded his head as he looked down at her.

"Whatever happened or happens Adam." She said softly as she undid the water bottle for him to pour over his head, "I'm proud of you."

He nodded his head taking the bottle and poured it over his head. "Let's do this." He said taking her hand in his and tugging her towards the entrance to the ring.

It was the final match in the tournament they were doing to determine the new world heavyweight champion.

A match in Jackie's opinion shouldn't be happening. Adam deserved the title shot right off of the bat for defeating Briscoe in the past. She shook the thoughts off quickly as she stepped onto the stage with Adam. Two fingers on each hand raising up into the air.

"Baybay." She echoed earning a smirk from him before she followed him down the long walkway to the ring. He paused right before he went around the ring to do his normal entrance and pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled briefly at him ignoring the pang in her heart.

She went over to the announcing table and smiled at Kevin Kelly and Nigel McGuinness, "do you mind if I join you guys?" She asked.

"Please do." Nigel answered by passing what his broadcasting partner was going to say. She smirked and sat down next to the Brit foregoing the microphone. She didn't want to talk she just wanted to watch and be able to jump in and help Adam when need be.

"Is Adam nervous?" Kevin asked looking at the redhead who was watching her onscreen boyfriend intently. "He has no reason to be. He's got this." She said loud enough for the mics to pick up. She chewed on her lip watching

Halfway through the match she jumped up and went over to Adam who was laying prone on the floor. "Adam." She said. "M okay Jacks." He muttered as Elgin came over to her and grasped her rust colored hair in his meaty hand and tossed her to the side.

"Hey!" Adam shouted stand in up quickly to push the big man back. The big man didn't budge in fact he pushed Adam back and away from him.

Kevin Kelly stood up and to check on her. "Shit." She muttered holding the back of her head. "You okay sweetheart?" He asked kneeling down next to her. "I am okay I am okay.' She said softly taking his hand to get pulled into a sitting position. One of the backup referees came running down to the ringside area with a blue ice pack. "Does anything hurt?" He asked pressing it against the back of her head. She shook her head looking back at the match that was going. "Do you want to go backstage and have Annabelle look at you." "No.' She repeated pushing their hands away from her neck, she wanted to stay out here.

Matt Hardy shook his head watching the soon to be Kingdom faction mutter amongst themselves debating on if they should go down and check on Jackie. Maria won out and she and Matt went to stand by the ring position. He looked at Taven who watched the duo walk away a look of worry playing on his face. He had come to think of Jackie as his little sister too. Matt shook his head, this was going to be harder than he thought not only did he have to get through to Adam who had been minutes from marrying her but Taven, Maria and Michael who he knew would be his biggest obstacle since they loved having Jackie there in fact, Mike was the one that brought Jackie with him to his first show and taught her to wrestle. "Hey Taven a word please." He said stopping the younger man who turned to follow his long time friend. If he had to work through every single member of his faction he would. He would get what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 As Cheap as 50 Cent Hooker _

"Come on get up Jackie." Mike muttered looking at the screen, his sister was still sitting on the ground by the judges her hand clutching at the back of her head. "She's fine baby, she is probably just shocked is all." Maria said rubbing his shoulder. "I know. She just has never been thrown down like that before." He said shaking his head and looking out of the curtain.

'See she is up." Maria pointed her finger seeing Jackie get up on the ring apron and shout at Todd Sinclair who was starting do a 3 count. "Get down!" He said pointing his finger at Jackie who smirked and lowered herself down to the floor her eyes still on Adam.

* * *

Jackie got into the ring and went over to her boyfriend who was kneeling down on the mat. She put her arms around him in a hug. "I am _so fucking _proud of you babe!' She said into his ear as she pushed his long hair out of the way. He nodded his head as he turned his head and pressed his lips against hers quickly before he moved his way towards the ropes to pull himself up.

He held his arms up in the air before turning to Jackie pulling her into him, his fingers tangling in her rust colored hair. "I love you." he muttered into her ear as "Reach for the skies boy.' played throughout the arena, Adam moved away from Jackie and sat against the turnbuckles.

She clasped her hands in front of her watching Jay hand over the title belt to him and then hold his hand to him. His eyes going to Jackie who gave him an angelic smile and took a few steps back waiting for them to shake hands.

She could tell he didn't trust her, she really didn't blame him for it. She had proven to be lethal to Adam's case, time and time again. Adam followed his gaze and winked at her, which she returned before she slid out of the ring and stood by Todd. "What the hell are you doing?' Todd exclaimed seeing Adam superkick Jay Briscoe.

He landed another kick to the front of Jay's face before he slid out of the ring clutching the title. Jackie darted around the ring and went to his. Adam grasped her hand in his and started to the back.

* * *

Adam kept his grip tight on her hand once they got backstage and were met by Adam's friends. The hand holding didn't go unnoticed by Matt Hardy standing at the back of the group, his arms folded over his chest.

Feeling the gaze on them and feeling uncomfortable being so close to him off screen, Jackie turned to the new world champion and pressed her lips against his cheek, "I am going to go, you enjoy this." She said, "you deserve it." He frowned and released her hand.

"Excuse me boys." She said softly. Bobby and Kyle separated letting her walk through them. Kyle looked at his friend and followed his gaze. "Dude don't let her walk away. You want her. Go after her." He said lowly to him.

Adam nodded his head and patted him on the shoulder before following after her. Matt put his hand out to stop him, 'Adam." "Matt not now okay." He said brushing past him and following Jackie back into the locker room.

* * *

"Jacks." He said softly from behind her as he closed the door behind him flipping the lock behind him. "Adam." She returned turning to look at him, "I thought you were with the boys." He waved his hand, waving off the comment before he dropped the title onto the floor and crossed the room.

He tangled his fingers in her hair, his other hand stealing to her waist pulling her to his chest. "I just want to to be with you right now." She nodded her head and reached her hand up pulling him down to meet her mouth.

* * *

"Stay with me tonight." Adam said lowly his nose nudging against her cheekbone. Jackie closed her eyes nodding her head, "Okay, just for the night. Tomorrow I am back with Mike and Maria." He nodded his head before unwinding her legs from his waist and pulling away from her. He pulled his street clothes, "I am going to find Kyle and Bobby. I will wait for you outside." She nodded her head started pulling her clothes off of the floor. He gave her a parting smirk before stepping out of the room. She shook her head and pushed her hair away from her eyes. She couldn't believe that she did that.

Couldn't believe that they did that.

Hearing the door open, she turned around, 'You forget something Adam?" She asked. "No. I didn't." Matt Hardy's voice said. She gasped and grabbed Adam's shirt and covered herself with it.

"What are you doing?" "I knew you were nothing but a cheap whore that is sneaking her teeth into a man that get you somewhere." He said going over and grabbing a hold of the shirt.

She tightened her grip on it holding onto it. "We were going to be married." She said softly. "No you weren't you silly little girl, you are just a mean to get laid. Just leave him alone. I will allow you to be in the Kingdom because you are Mike's sister. No one wants you around here." Matt said, "He was right to leave you."

"Get out!" She shouted pushing at him, "Get out now." He laughed and stepped out of the room.

She numbly got redress and grabbed her bags before exiting the locker room she could hear Adam's, Bobby's and Kyle's voices coming from the hall. She hoisted the bag higher up on her shoulder and walked up to them. Adam put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Let's go." She said softly. Matt's words were ringing in her head.

Matt Hardy watched them walk away smirking he could already see the words of doubt circling in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: In Daylight _

The younger Bennett sibling stepped out of the bathroom and smiled seeing Adam sprawled out on the bed his blue eyes going from the belt to her. "Come here gorgeous." He said as he discarded the belt. She sucked her bottom lip through her teeth as she moved on the bed and straddled his lap. "I am really, really proud of you. " she said softly as he ran his hands up her bare thighs and under her baggy Adam Cole shirt. "I know." he muttered pushing the shirt up revealing more of her smooth pale skin. "Ads stop." She said softly grasping his wrists and pinning them above his head.

He grinned up at her, this was the Jackie that he loved. "Don't touch." She demanded, she knew that her doing this, being like this was going to be playing right into what Matt said. But she didn't care she wanted to be with him, she wanted to celebrate him winning the title that meant the most to him. He nodded his head and curled his fingers into fists, his eyes watching her every movement.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips over his before straightening up and pulling the baggy shirt off of her and tossing it to the side. She shifted her position and pressed kisses to his neck and torso. She glanced up at him as she moved down between his legs. He bit down on his bottom lip growling lowly when her hand came into contact with his member.

She grinned up at him before hooking her fingers in his boxers and pulling them down, she licked her lips and moved to take him into her mouth but a loud knock on the door made her stop and pull away from him.. "Ignore it." Adam whined as she got off of the bed and pulled open the door.

"What do you want Matt?" She asked seeing Matt Hardy standing on the side of the door. "I want to talk to Adam." "Well that's just too damn bad." She hissed as she kept herself between the door and him. "He is _mine _tonight. Regardless of what you think or say. He at one more point did love me and did want to be married to me." Adam hearing the words got off of the bed and came behind her, his hands resting on her hips.

"Matt, I will see you tomorrow. Right now I want to be with my girl." Matt didn't miss the wince of pain from Jackie or the way she closed her eyes hearing his statement. He looked up at the new champion who pulled Jackie back into the room and shut the door.

For several long minutes after the door shut, Matt stared at it. This was going to be a lot harder to get him away from Jackie. It was obvious that he was still head over heels in love with the redhead. And for the life of him, he couldn't understand why he was in love with her, she was kind of mousy and quiet. He had only really seen her personality come out when she was around her brother, Maria and her stupid untalented friends. He licked his lips and walked back down the hallway towards his hotel room.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Reby's phone number, maybe the woman in his zlife had an idea because his scheming words weren't going to do anything in this case. He needed any other method, he needed actions. "Hey baby, I need your help."

For the first time in since Jackie could remember she was awake before Adam. And she was going to use this time to sneak away. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't stay. She didn't want to stay by his side when he was acting like he didn't hurt her and ruin their relationship by leaving like he did. Gingerly she slid out of bed and started pulling her clothes off of the floor. "Hey." Adam's groggy voice said from the bed, "Where are you going?" "Back to my room." She answered looking at him. "Stay please." "I can't Adam." She said softly, "You knew that when this happened, I wasn't going to stay when morning came." He pushed himself to sit up to look at her. "Sleeping together isn't going to change the fact that you _left _me on the day we were supposed to get married." "Jacks." He started pushing himself to sit up.

"You can't sweet talk that fact Adam. It hurt badly. I wondered what the hell my problem was. Was I not good enough for you? Where you just feared that we were getting left behind." "God no Jacks, that's not it at all. I was scared, this was a _huge _step for us. There is nothing in this world that I love more than you." he said. Jackie licked her lips and pulled her clothes on, "I highly doubt that Adam, I will see you in Minnesota.' She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room she pressed her back against the door tears welling up in her eyes.

Trying to keep her composure she went down the hallway and knocked on Matt Taven's door. The man appeared sleepily a few seconds, "Jackie? What's wrong?" He asked holding the door open for her. "I messed up Matt." she said softly stepping into the room. "Messed up how?" He asked closing the door behind her, "Did you sleep with Adam?" Jackie looked at him.

"God Jacks." He sighed pulling her into him for a hug. He was surprised out of everyone that she could have gone too she came to him. "Everything will be okay Jacks. I promise." He said softly. "I really hope so." She muttered, it had only taken a matter of hours to change her opinion on what happened and start taking what the new mentor to their faction said to heart.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Everything is Fine_

Matt listened to Jackie's breathing even out before he covered her up with the blanket and moved to sit down on the armchair that was kiddy corner to the bed, his dark eyes on the bed.

At first he hadn't felt bad for Jackie, he had thought that she had bought it on herself and that she and Adam were too young and stupid to be married. But now he thought differently, he knew differently, he just wished that it didn't take him 3 years to realize that.

He shook his head before leaning it back, this whole new storyline they were going into was going to be hell on her. "Matt?" Jackie asked softly, her eyes opening. "Yeah sweets?" he asked, lowering his head to look at her. "Can you lay with me?" he nodded his head getting up and laying on top of the covers. "You know Jac." he started as she shifted to lay closer to him.

"I do like you, it's just not Mike and Maria's reputation I care about. It's yours too.' "Mhmm." she hummed softly her eyes sliding shut. "How I have been acting about this is because you are kind of like my own little sister." there was silence after the statement.

"Jax?" he asked glancing down at her to see why she didn't answer him. The youngest member of their faction was fast asleep. He shook his head and relaxed back on the pillows, his own eyes closing.

"Where were you last night?" Mike asked coming up behind his little sister who was stirring the cream and sugar into her coffee. "I um." she started. "she came back with me and stayed in my room." Matt said from where he was standing, "I took your suggestion to heart and got to know her."

Mike smirked at that, "I'm glad. Just let me know next time where you are going." "Yes big brother." she said with a sigh of relief.

"We will see you two outside." "Okay Mike." she said stirring the coffee better. He gave his tag team partner an almost knowing smirk before walking over to where Maria was standing.

"Thank you." she said turning to look at him. Matt waved his hand waving her statement off. "It's nothing. You are family." he said patting her forearm, "if you need me to cover for you, I'll do it anytime."

"Thanks Matt." She smiled before tensing up seeing Matt Hardy coming up to them. "Just the woman I want to see." He said his eyes trailing over her form. "What do you want Matt?" she asked, dropping the stirrer into the trash.

"I want to talk." he said stepping closer to her causing her to step back and bump into Taven who looked up confused.

"What did you put out for him too you little slut?" "Hey man! That is completely uncalled for!" Taven said moving to stand in front of her protectively. Matt started laughing shaking his head, he had been up all night plotting out with how to get Jackie out of the Kingdom and away from the new ROH champion and this was just playing into his game all too well. Somehow Reby knew that Taven would fall under Jackie's spell and defend her if he made crude comments about the younger Bennett sibling.

"Hey what's going on?" Adam asked coming into the cafe and going over to the trio. "Nothing." Jackie answered before the two men could, "everything is fine Adam." she held out her still warm coffee out to him.

"Thanks baby.' he smiled before leaning forward and kissed her cheek. She nodded her before patting his stomach with an affection pat.

In a matter of hours they slipped back into the comfortable nature of their relationship, something he had enjoyed. One thing had become clear last night. He wanted Jackie and he was _going _to do everything in his power to get her back.

He glanced between his mentor and his friend and frowned. Something had gone between the time Jackie had left him this morning to when he just walked up. She moved around him and went over to the counter to order another cup of coffee for herself.

She couldn't believe that Matt was making those comments, why did it matter that she and Adam broke up. They were good for each other once upon a time and they could still be friends like they were before they started dating and all that love stuff got in the way. She owed it to herself and Adam and the sake of the new faction they were in do so.

Jackie jumped slightly when her phone started vibrating against her stomach. She glanced or quickly to make sure Adam who she was leaning against was busy talking to Matt Hardy who was sitting in front of them. She smiled softly and looked at the screen. There was a message from a number that she didn't know. Curious she tapped on the screen. "_Hey Jackie it's Matt Sydal." _her eyebrows furrowed together before she broke out into a smile. She couldn't believe that he had actually messaged her. 12 hours after the meeting. Adam waited almost 3 days to text her. She shook her head and sent him a message back. Maybe what she told Adam was true maybe everything was going to be okay after all.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Hoopla Party _

"Who are you talking too?" Bobby Fish asked reaching for Jackie's phone which the redhead tilted back to herself. "None of your business." She said pushing his hand away from her. "Oh I get it! You're all being all _nasty_ and you don't want your good old friend Bobby knowing about it. I get it." He grinned causing Jackie's cheeks pinken and her eyes to roll.

"If I was being _nasty _Bobby its none of your business. And if it was I would tell you with my big brother standing right there." She said nodding her head at Mike who shook his head, "I didn't even like hearing about your sex life with Adam."

The lightheartedness that was in Jackie's features faded as she looked down at her feet.

Comments like that still stung her.

"Well here's an idea Mike, if you don't like it don't ask questions." She shot shoving her phone into her jeans pocket. "She has a point Bennett." Bobby laughed. "He's just jealous that Adam and I had more sex than him and Maria." "Stop it now Jackie, I mean it." He laughed and shook her head. "Sorry big brother I am just not as innocent as you wanted me to be." He rolled his eyes and swatted at her. She laughed again and moved away from him.

* * *

Adam looked up when the locker room door opened and rolled his eyes seeing Matt Hardy standing there as much as he liked working with the older man, his words directed to Jackie had pissed him off.

Sure they weren't together anymore but it didn't stop him from still caring about her.

"What do you want?"

"Oh easy there champ. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About Jackie?" The older man flattered in the doorway, "Yes."

"I don't want to hear it. She is still my manager and my friend and the words you are saying about her aren't true."

"If they aren't true then why was she with Taven?" "They are friends, she has known him longer than me." he said pulling his long hair back into a bun again.

"It didn't look like that was the case yesterday." Adam shook his head, "Let me worry about that Matt and leave Jackie alone, I have caused her enough pain without you stepping in and being a jackass."

The Hardy boy nodded his head and moved to sit down. Adam tightened his hair as his words replayed in his head, Taven and Jackie _had _looked pretty cozy the previous morning and she had ridden with him and the Hoppla Hotties that day to the shows. She couldn't have moved already.

Could she?

* * *

"Come on Jackie, you have to come out with us tonight. It will be fun!" Scarlett said looping her arm through the taller redhead's. "I don't know. The last time i went out with you guys I lost a shoe and had to call Adam to come get me." Seleziya shook her head, "No none that. You aren't allowed to talk about Adam. He left you, i wouldn't even let him near me."

"I still love him.' ""Oh honey, I know but Matt wants us to make sure you have some fun and not be so sad all the time." Scarlett said squeezing her arm. "I am not sad." "Yes you are."

The ravenette spoke, "We can see it, it can't be easy on you being around him." Jackie lowered her eyes to the ground, she didn't want them to see how weak she was. "Okay fine, I will go but you both have to tell my brother that you are taking me out and Taven is responsible for me."

"Deal.' Scarlett agreed as Seleziya nodded her head moved away from the redhead duo. She was going to handle this now so they could leave right after the show. "Come on Jacks, let's go find you something to wear that make Adam regret leaving you." Scarlett said steering her towards the locker room she and Seleziya shared with Taven and Truth.

* * *

"You okay?" Jackie's soft voice brought Adam crashing back down to the world of the living. He had been lost in his thoughts since he was left alone in the locker room. He looked up from his title belt and smirked at her. "I'm fine." "You don't seem fine." "What's going on between you and Taven?" He asked putting the belt and motioning for her to come sit next to him. "Nothing we are just forging a friendship like Mike wanted years and year ago." She said softly sitting next to him and looking at the title belt.

"Why do you ask?" "Matt said something." "Don't _believe _everything that washed up has been says ,"there's only one man I have ever loved or wanted to be with and that's you." Jackie said before she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I will see you later I am going to hang out with Scarlett and Seleziya, I just wanted to check on you first." He nodded his head watching her stand up and go towards the exit. He got up quickly and followed her to the door and held it shut, "stay here with me for awhile please. _Please." _Jackie licked her lips and nodded her head before turning back around to look at him. "Just for a little while."

* * *

After the tapings ended Scarlett pulled Jackie out of the building in the crisp fall air. She shivered slightly and looked around the surrounding area. "What hell are we going to do in Hopkins Minnesota?" "Leave that to us." Seleziya commented from behind them, "Just don't ask questions because we won't give you any answers."

Jackie turned to look at her and frowned there was no way she was going to walk away from this unstarched, she glanced over at Adam who was leaving with Matt Hardy and shook her head, she had made another mistake of staying with him but seeing him so torn and confused about what was going on with the winning the title and being the champion. Made her stay. She was weak when it came to him and she knew it.

She shook her head and looked at the two hotties who were looking at her. "Get me drunk ladies and what happens after that I really don't care." "That's our girl." Scarlett beamed as the woman next to her handed her a flask. "Cheers." she muttered holding it out to her in a salute and downing the clear liquid in a glup.

* * *

"Hey Jacks wake up." Mike's familiar voice said the next morning, Jackie whined and rolled over burying her face into the pillow that was behind her head. A familiar laugh met her ears causing her eyes to fly open and her head to turn. She shrieked seeing how close she was to Taven. The curly haired man laughed even harder. "What the _hell _happened last night?" She asked pushing her fingers through her matted hair. "We were hoping you could tell us.." She glanced down and pulled the sheet covering her better. "I _don't _know, where's Scarlett and Seleziya? They were with me they would know." She answered, she couldn't believe she let herself go like that and then to come back and crawl in bed with Matt. What the hell was she thinking?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What Hardy Says

Jackie rubbed her hands over her face cringing, her head felt heavy and she felt like she wanted to throw up. Something she hadn't done since Adam had got her so drunk that she spent the night of her 21st birthday on his bathroom floor throwing up. And in Adam's defense he stayed with her the entire night holding her hair back and rubbing her back. She shook her head quickly and groaned.

"You okay Jacks?" Matt asked his laughter clear in his voice. She propped her middle finger up at him before she kicked the covers off and stumbled into the bathroom. Her older brother and Matt's laughter rang out as she shut the door.

"Assholes." She muttered angrily as she turned on the cold water to splash it on her face. Seconds later there was a knock on the door followed by Matt sticking his head in the room, "Here some clothes." "Thank you." She muttered softly.

"Relax nothing really happened." He said coming into the room and shutting the door. "I know that you are still hurting over what happened with you and Cole. And I would NEVER take advantage of you or that fact."

"No matter how much you wanted too." She said turning to look at him. He nodded his head with a laugh. He had always hoped she would forget the things he said when he was drunk but she hadn't. In fact she had held it over his head and he hated it.

He bent his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "shower, drink some water. Maria is bringing food up." She nodded her head, "Thanks Matt." "Anytime sweetness." He grinned, tossing her a wink. She shook her head and turned towards the shower and turned on the hot water.

* * *

Adam yawned and rolled over looking at his phone, hopeful that Jackie would have texted him late last night. Like she had the last few nights. But she didn't instead he had a message from Scarlett. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, the hoopla hottie never texted him.

In fact the only reason why he had her number to begin with was because she was good friends with Jackie. He pressed his thumb against the message. On it was a picture of Jackie up on the bar dancing with Veda and Seleziyea.

"_You are missing out on a great girl_." Was all she said and his heart ached painfully in his chest. He knew that he was, everyday since he had left her he was regretting it. There was a hard knock on the door shaking him out of his thoughts.

He sighed and rolled out of the bed and went to the door. He pulled it open and looked at his mentor. "What do you want?" He asked through a yawn. "We need to talk and you aren't going to like it." Matt answered, he had been at the same bar as the hoopla hotties and Jackie were at. And he had seen some things with Jackie and Taven which was conforming his suspicions about them being together.

Adam sighed and let him into the room. Matt stepped into the room and leaned against the dresser as the new world champion went back over to his bed and crawled on the middle of it. "I saw Jackie out last night." "So?" He questioned pushing the pillow under his head better. "She was with those skanky Hoopla Hotties and Taven." "I know, Scarlett texted me." "Did she also tell you that Jackie and Taven were making out?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "What?" Adam asked sitting straight up and looking at him better. Matt nodded his head. "Are you sure?" "100% positive."

* * *

Jackie came out of the bathroom almost an half an hour later and looked at the people sitting around Matt's room. She groaned and went over to the bed and crawled on it. Resting her towel wrapped head on Maria's lap. "Feeling okay Jacks?" "No.' she whined as she pointed her finger at Scarlett who was sitting next to Matt. "Hey you were the one that ordered tequila and decided it would be fun to dance on the bar." "Oh god." She moaned burying her face in the soft material of Maria's sweatpants.

"Then you and Matt made out." Scarlett informed her. Jackie sat straight up and looked at her, "What?!" "Yeah,Truth had to drive you two back here. That's why you slept here last night." Jackie scrubbed her hands over her eyes and looked at Taven. "I don't remember anything Jacks. I swear. I woke up and you were asleep next to me and I called Mike." Matt said.

Jackie felt her heart sink into her stomach, as much as she wanted to put everything behind her and move on away from Adam, she felt like she had cheated on him. "I think I am going to be sick." She muttered standing up quickly and going rushing into the bathroom. "I got it." Maria said following her into the bathroom.

* * *

Adam was chewing on his gum angrily as he waited for his future stablemates. He couldn't believe what Matt had said, he didn't want to believe it but seeing the pictures sent a shock to his heart. His sweet Jackie had been with another man that wasn't him. He wasn't entirely sure if it was just kissing or if it was more. But whatever it was it make his stomach knot up and him to feel really queasy. Hearing the voices of Mike, Maria and Matt he looked up and glared when his eyes landed on a silent Jackie who was trailing behind them wearing Matt's clothes that were three times too big and oversized sunglasses.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked as she unlocked the car doors. "Nothing." He answered as he yanked open the tailgate and shoved his bags into the back. Maria exchanged a look with her boyfriend and Matt as they started loading stuff up. "Jackie sweetie get in the car." Maria said, she could tell the youngest member was getting queasy and needed to lay down. She nodded her head and crawled into the backseat and curled up in a ball resting her head on the headrest.

After he finished loading stuff up in the back, Adam climbed in and sat next to Jackie.

Feeling his presence next to her she curled into him resting her head on his shoulder. "Mm." She muttered softly. He bit the inside of his cheek, his hurt angry side wanting to push her away from him but the part that needed her and enjoyed her being close by arose and he pulled her close to his side and rested his head on top of hers.

"Seriously man, what's wrong?" Mike asked when they stopped at the gas station. "Matt came to see me this morning and told me that Jackie and Taven spent the night together." "They did but its not how you think." He answered, "They got plastered and she passed out when she got into his room." "What about them kissing?" 'That surprised me. But they were drinking and Jackie lost control. She has been hanging on the edge since you left her." Adam sighed and released the button for the coffee. "I know.'

"Then why did you do it?" He asked curiously. "Don't ask me that. I am not ready to answer that.' "Okay. okay." the elder Bennett sibling said before clapping his shoulder, "I am going to find Jackie to make sure she is okay, she was really sick this morning.' The ROH World Champion nodded his head before he walked over to the counter.

Jackie was standing in front of the coolers her eyes on the messages on her phone. She ignored the ones from Veda and Scarlett and looked at the ones from Matt Hardy warning her to stay away from Adam, that she wasn't good enough for him and that she should just skank out and join the Hoopla Hotties. She shook her head and chewed on the inside on her lip. "Hey Jacks, we are getting ready to leave. You ready?" Mike asked coming up behind her. "Yeah, I am." She answered pulling a vitamin water out of the cooler, "Let's go." She was going to push the thoughts of her head until she saw Matt Hardy then she was going to confront him. Storyline be damned.


End file.
